


Вечность в любви

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Коул встречает своего сына в космическом вакууме.





	Вечность в любви

**Author's Note:**

> Я дико протащился с того, как ребенок любит Коула, и всем мудакам за папу пендалей надавал. Это какой-то принципиально новый уровень херт/комфорта. Это слишком клево и мило, у меня чуть ебало не треснуло. Я впервые зашипперил чувака с его сыном, который еще не родился. Рекорд.

Пребывание в космическом вакууме было ужасающе скучным. Он будто бы бесконечно смотрел телевизор, переключая каналы. И ни на что не мог повлиять.  
Шли годы. Тянулись, как резина, но пробегали почти незаметно, сливаясь в один бесконечный день. Хотелось только одного - вырваться отсюда. Почувствовать хоть что-нибудь. Но даже память обо всех ощущениях со временем стиралась. Он забывал, каково прикасаться к коже любимой женщины. Смотреть в ее глаза, чтобы она смотрела в ответ. Забывал вкус пищи. Тепло солнца на коже. Забывал даже боль. Всего этого больше не существовало. Осталась всепоглощающая, жуткая пустота.  
Коул уже не помнил, зачем думать об утраченной жизни. Это больше ничего не давало. Воссоздавая в мыслях образ Фиби, он не чувствовал к ней ничего. Это причиняло боль - тупую, почти неуловимую, потому что даже боль утратила краски. Наверное, если бы он мог прожить хоть что-нибудь - прожить сам, а не просто оставаться лишь наблюдателем - у него получилось бы вновь ощутить яркость эмоций. Если бы с ним хоть что-нибудь произошло.  
Он существовал. Он не оказался в небытии. В раю или аду. Но что угодно было бы лучше такого существования. Это и было небытие - просто в нем он мог осознавать себя. Осознавать, что его больше нет. И не будет никогда.  
Воспоминания стирались. Все стиралось - мгновения уносили в вечность саму его личность. Не было реакций, потому что не было событий. Не было точек зрения. Характера. Убеждений. Он превращался в безликое ничто.  
Он больше не чувствовал боли, вспоминая, как единственная любовь бросила его в бездне. Будто это происходило с кем-то другим.  
Она хотела жить дальше, оставив его мертвым. Только его смерть соответствовала ее планам на будущее. Она боялась, что он вернется в мир живых. Она была так жестока, когда сказала: «Мы оба должны жить дальше». Как будто действительно забыла, что он уже мертв.  
За это не стоило бороться. Теперь все это казалось таким неважным. Он понимал, что был зависим от нее. Она была единственной во всей его жизни. И он зациклился на ней. Если бы не эта глупая зацикленность, он не торчал бы сейчас здесь, теряя последние остатки себя. Он даже не мог разозлиться. Чувства полностью ушли давным-давно.  
Может, во всем были виноваты те, кто поделил мир на добро и зло. Ведь Фиби хотела, чтобы этого не было. Чтобы они вместе боролись за стирание границ добра и зла. Чтобы добивались принятия их такими, какие они есть. Чтобы имели право быть половинчатыми и свободными. Он тоже этого очень хотел. Но ему не хватило смелости противостоять всем ради нее. Не хватило сил. Или он просто сделал это не вовремя. И уже опоздал.  
Он полюбил ее и пошел против зла. А она защищала его, заступалась перед теми, кто хотел навредить. Никто никогда не дорожил им. Никто до нее так не поступал.  
Но после... Его любил сын, находящийся еще в утробе. А он об этом даже не узнал. И только теперь, когда уже ничего нельзя было исправить, когда ему было открыто все, но он ни на что не мог повлиять, настигло запоздалое сожаление. Его сын погиб.  
Фиби пугалась, что у такого юного ребенка уже есть чувства, силы и свобода воли. Что его невозможно контролировать. Как будто это было чем-то плохим. Как будто дети обязаны были быть послушными статистами, с которыми не нужно считаться. Или ей просто хотелось избавиться от его частички в себе...  
Сын уже тогда любил его. Заступался за отца перед каждым, кто осмеливался говорить о нем плохо. Не вышло увидеть его. Взять на руки. Услышать первые слова. Пусть бы не удалось прожить с ним одну жизнь - хотелось хотя бы смотреть, как он растет. Как делает первые шаги. Каким становится. Помогать ему становиться счастливым. Но даже этого не вышло. Потому что он тоже был мертв.  
Импульс - яркий, внезапный и пугающе живой - заставил выйти из апатии в первое мгновение. Кто-то звал. Настойчиво и громко. И Коул последовал на голос.  
Он оказался в гостиной обычного дома. Гостиной, так напоминающей ту, будто бы это она и была. Но ее ведь не было. Не могло быть.  
Он огляделся. Что это было за место? Как он сюда попал? Кто звал его? И зачем?  
\- Здравствуй, - поприветствовал тот самый голос.  
Коул обернулся. Перед ним стоял юноша. В нем читались до боли знакомые черты, но никак не удавалось вспомнить его лица. Они не могли видеться раньше. Все, кого он знал, давно уже были мертвы. Он видел конец света. Видел, как вселенная прекратила свое существование. Он остался один.  
\- Кто ты такой? - спросил он.  
Юноша смотрел на него так пристально и внимательно. И не удавалось прочитать ничего в его взгляде. То ли потому, что совершенно забылись эмоции. То ли потому, что раньше не приходилось видеть, чтобы они выглядели так.  
\- Я твой сын.  
Эта новость грянула как гром среди ясного неба. Минули миллиарды лет. Чертова вечность, уничтожившая в нем все, чем он был. Так почему же сейчас он снова чувствовал дрожь живого, шокированного тела? Почему был так растерян и ничего не понимал?  
\- Как это возможно? - спросил он, и собственный дрожащий голос послышался будто бы сквозь туманную пелену. - Ты мертв. Тебя нет.  
\- Ты тоже мертв, - спокойно пояснил сын. - Ты, как и я, потерялся в небытии.  
\- Почему тогда ты смог найти меня? - непонимающе продолжал Коул. И на этот раз голос едва не сорвался на крик.  
\- Потому что ты подумал обо мне.  
Это было невероятно. Они могли встретиться целую вечность назад... Целую вечность... Если бы только Коул хоть раз подумал о нем.  
\- Прости меня, - вырвалось будто само собой.  
Рывком подавшись вперед, Коул импульсивно обнял сына, крепко прижимая к себе. Он чувствовал. Тепло кожи, ткань одежды под напряженно сжатыми пальцами. Мягкость рассыпающихся по плечам волос. Чувствовал ответные объятия и легкое поглаживание по спине, от которого по телу пробежала мелкая дрожь. Он жил - черт побери, он жил! С ним наконец происходило хоть что-то. Он ощущал, как слезы невольно текут по лицу. Горячие, мокрые, настоящие слезы. И вдруг засмеялся - счастье рвалось наружу, переполняло изнутри.  
Он отстранился, держа сына за плечи и преданно глядя ему в глаза. Такие глубокие, мудрые и прекрасные. Не важно, что он сделал - сотворил новый мир или просто создал иллюзию. Важно, что они могли быть вместе здесь. Говорить, прикасаться друг к другу. Жить. Черт побери, жить!  
\- Я хотел спросить у тебя, - негромко и все так же спокойно произнес сын, неотрывно глядя в глаза. - Почему ты ни разу не подумал обо мне? Ты не любишь меня?  
\- Прости меня, - повторил Коул, на мгновение чуть крепче сжав его плечи. - Если бы я мог вернуться назад, я прожил бы свою жизнь по-другому. Мне понадобилось слишком много времени, чтобы понять, чем на самом деле стоило дорожить.  
Сын ничего не ответил. Он будто бы ждал чего-то еще.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - спешно добавил Коул. Это, наверное, было важнее всего.  
Все сжалось внутри, когда на сосредоточенно-напряженном лице он наконец увидел улыбку. Все давно уже стало безразлично. Но сейчас нахлынуло столько ярчайших чувств, что казалось, будто бы этой волной просто сбило с ног.  
Хотелось петь и плясать, бегать и прыгать, гулять под солнцем, ощущать дуновение ветра на коже. Хотелось делиться радостью и приумножать ее вокруг. Хотелось прожить новую жизнь, исправив все старые ошибки. Вместе с тем, кто заслуживал этого, вместе с тем, кого он обделил вниманием, потому что думал о той, кто не стоила того.  
Он провел одну вечность в страдании. Теперь ему выпал шанс провести другую в любви.


End file.
